


The One That Was a Dream

by CreatingNebulas



Series: Wonderful Winchester Dreams [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Based off of a dream I had the other night., Beer, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Loss, Moving, Oneshot, Pizza, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Widowed, awww, dream fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingNebulas/pseuds/CreatingNebulas
Summary: This is based on a dream I had a few nights ago. It's in first person POV because my dream was (mostly) with that perspective. The Winchesters help a friend move.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't be possible without my good friend 9VaniaStein9 who gave me the idea to write it all down in the first place. Thanks dude.  
> Enjoy!

 

The humidity forced my old shirt to cling to my lower back soaked in sweat. I was hot and sticky and no where near finished loading up these boxes.

I stretched my sore back this way and that. And I was only carrying the small boxes. I left the heavy ones to the Winchesters. They offered to help and I wasn't about to turn them down.

Over the years here in Lebanon we'd become friends. It helps that they fell in love with my kids. With Matt and Sarah's dad gone, it was good for them to have some male role models around. They were a little shady seeming at first, but when Sam found me on the side of the highway, broken down in the middle of winter with two kids, he gave us a ride back home, complete with hot cocoa. We ran into each other a few more times before the kids and I finally invited them over for dinner.

That was 8 years ago.

Now Sarah's off to college and Matt just graduated with his Associate's Degree. I have an empty nest. So I decided to downsize. Our 3,000 square foot farmhouse was just too big. It was meant to house more children and maybe a couple of dogs. Before their father passed away, that was the plan.

So now as I watch the Winchesters argue over moving the couch I can't help but smile. These guys have become my best friends. Family, really.

"Alright break it up. Let's order pizza huh? I feel like there's some blood sugar dips going on here." I say and reach for the phone. They rumble some agreements and start getting plates and cups. 

I decide to wash up before dinner, I'm dusty and covered in sweat and grime. When I returned down stairs the pizzas were already out and opened. Two-liters of Dr. Pepper sat on the table with paper plates, napkins, and red plastic cups.

I filled the cups with ice and returned to sit with two of my favorite people.

After laughter on full bellies and empty soda bottles, I felt the fatigue set in. The boys cleaned up for me and joined me on the front porch. There used to be much more space out here but boxes and plastic totes littered the area now. The sun had started to set and the air was finally cooling off.

"Thank you for dinner Sam." I said. Between these two guys I'm not fast enough to pay for hardly anything when we're all together. Plus, they sneak. The delivery girl for Joe's pizza is just smitten with them both. I think they use her crush to plot against me, but who knows.

"Anytime." He smiled and leaned against the railing next to me.

"You wanna call it a night or..." Dean trailed off.

"Or?" I asked.

"Or make a beer run and finish packing tonight." Dean's giddy smile made him seem 20 years younger. I rolled my eyes and let out a chuckle. These boys would be the death of me.

"We've got that Uhaul for the whole weekend." Dean was used to getting what he wanted, but its fun to watch him work for it. I raised my eyebrows in question. "Mike owed me a favor and gave us a deal."

"What? I told him to send me the bill! Damn you." Neither man would make eye contact as if they'd been chastised for eating cookies before dinner.

"So... is that a yes?" Dean asked while bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Fine, but I'm buying the beer." I replied. He and Sam did a happy little jig at that. _Complete children_ , I thought fondly.

When I return the boxes on the porch were loaded up nicely into the truck. I grabbed a cooler from the garage and dumped the beer and ice into it.

I walk inside lugging the cooler and find both grown men sitting cross-legged, huddled together on the floor, laughing at something.

"Beer's here." I announced. Sam looked back to me.

"Come here, these are precious." Sam said with huffs of laughter.

They had photo albums out sprawled on their laps. Pictures of Sarah and Matt's Halloween costumes made me laugh too.  
"He just really wanted to be a carrot, how could I say no?" I laughed.

Sarah was Thor two years in a row and pretty much any other superhero after that. 

They landed on a picture of Matt, Sarah, and Luke. He was the scare crow to Sarah's lion and Matts tin man. It had been ten years without him, but that picture seemed just like yesterday. My friends must have picked up on my thoughts because Sam closed the album with a smack and redirected conversation.

"So there's beer?" He asked innocently. I stood and made a swooping motion with my hand.

"Right this way, your highness." He did a little curtsy and followed my pointing. Dean shook his head at us and walked pointedly towards the beer. Dean likes to think Sam and I are the dorks but I've seen him get way too excited about Star Wars and carburetors.

With the porch clean of boxes the white, wicker rocking chairs were usable.

We sat in companionable silence for half an hour before Dean got us back on task.

"I'll get the tunes, you two start on the basement." He ordered.

"Why can't I get the 'tunes'?" I muse half-heartedly.

"You know why, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his what Sammy?"  
"Cakehole."

"Cakehole is right. Don't worry, I got this." Dean assured us.

Sam and I exchanged exasperated looks when the same Metallica album we've heard a million times started playing. But at least it wasn't some douchey pop songs.

This album was pretty great though. We all belted out lyrics to Enter Sandman, The Unforgiven, and my personal favorite, Nothing Else Matters. We were clutching our stomachs and laughing at each other's ridiculous air guitar. I really wanted to soak this in. I would be leaving soon, our new house is closer to Sarah's college. Matt just graduated from North Central Kansas Technical College and Sarah decided on that school as well. Matt's now a Registered Nurse and Sarah's going for welding. I'm only going to be 45 minutes away from Lebanon but it might as well be oceans when you're used to being practically neighbors.

"Look at all we accomplished!" Dean said sarcastically, gesturing around the basement. I giggled and definitely had a good buzz going. By the redness in my guests cheeks, they did too.

Twenty beers and six rounds of merciless rockband later, I plopped into a recliner and decided that's where I'd plant myself for the night. Dean reclined the other chair and Sam landed on the futon. They knew better than to try to drive home after drinking when I was around. One time of getting ripped to shreds by me was all it took for them to never try it again. All this time later, they had their own pillows, blankets and the black LazyBoy is referred to as 'Dean's chair' by my kids. And I never told Sam we bought an extra large fold out futon just for him. Poor guy barely fits on that. I drifted off to Zepplin's Ramble On.

I woke up before the boys, as I usually did. I tripped on a pair of pants going to turn off the stereo. Instead I blared the music to wake up the sleeping man-children. They woke startled and covered their ears.

"What the hell?" Dean yelled and I could see him instantly regret the quick movement and volume of his voice. The music hurt my hungover head too, but it was worth it.

"How many times do I have to tell you that if you shed your pants, keep them out of the way! I could have fallen to my death!" I said harshly. I am NOT a morning person.

"Shit, okay just quit the damn yelling." Dean replied. He wasn't a morning person either. Luckily for me, Sam was better at the morning thing.

"You need coffee." Sam pointed at me while he stood in his t shirt and boxers looking for his socks. He brushed the hair out of his face and took a few deep breaths. 

"Alright, I got breakfast." He walked passed me and paused to sniff. "And you need a shower." He made a disgusted face and tromped up the stairs. I smelled myself. He wasn't wrong. I threw Dean his jeans and headed up to shower.

"Save me some coffee." I tossed over my shoulder.

Feeling much less crappy, and definitely less stinky, I walked into the kitchen. Eggs, sausage, and bacon. It's no wonder I've put on weight since meeting them. I bite into the eggs and make a noise of approval.

"You spoil me." I said between bites of sausage. Sam sent me an award winning smile. I downed a cup of coffee and was mostly normal again.

"So we'll finish up today and get you on the road after lunch. Sound good?" Dean said matter of factly. I nodded solemnly. Just reminded again of the fact that I'm leaving my friends. Since the kids have been older, it's really just been us three. Especially since Sarah moved into her dorm, when I'm not working, I'm terribly bored when the Winchesters aren't around. Even though it sucked that I was moving away from my friends, it was closer to my kids. It was the right call.

Hustling in the morning heat was just as sweaty as the day before. _So much for my shower_ , I thought. I had my hair in a bun, a cut off tank top and khaki cargo shorts on. My old sneakers were grass stained from mowing our lawn. The drawbacks of a bagless push mower, I guess.

Just as I was placing the boxes of dishes in the passenger seat of the uhaul I heard behind me, "Hello dear!" I nearly jumped out of my skin and I heard the familiar sound of shattering ceramic in the box. I lowered my head sighing. 

"Hello Margaret." I say as I check the box for damages. Yep, at least two broken plates. I take a deep breath and turn around with a forced smile.  
"How can I help you?" I asked.  
Margaret glanced around the truck, moving side to side. What resembled disappointment crossed her face before she redirected her attention back on me. 

"Oh, I just wanted to say goodbye before you left and give you these." She handed me a glass vase full of flowers and two cards marked 'Matthew' and 'Sarah'. While I was admiring the beautiful arrangement of blues, greens, and yellows, Margaret searched around again. I just watched her amusingly.

"Thank you Margaret. They're beautiful. And I'll get these to the kids." She nodded and smiled and fiddled with her scarf. She didn't make a move to leave or continue speaking. I eyed her knowingly.  
"They're on the porch Marge." I finally caved. Although, watching my neighbor squirm is a bit of a pastime. She has been interested in the Winchesters since they started coming around years ago.

She was pretty enough and around our age if a bit older. She always looked put together and I've never seen her without mascara. She was an average sized woman with a way larger than average sized rear. Her and her husband divorced before her kids were out of high school and she has been on the prowl ever since. 

Unfortunately for her, Sam and Dean did not reciprocate the attraction. They were always pleasant but could breath easier after she left. 

She scurried off in her white jean capris and blue blouse with strappy sandals through the mud of my driveway and onto the porch. I could hear the click-click of her small heels on the wood.

Reluctantly I joined the group on the porch and reached for a beer. The cold bottle sweat in the heat and ran down my wrist.

"I was just telling these boys that they're going to be lonely when you're gone and they'll have to find someone new to hang out with. Occupy some of that free time." She was technically speaking to me but she kept her suggestive eyes on Sam.  
I nearly choked on my beer at Sam's terrified face. He was a small awkward kid all over again under her stare. 

"Uh, we will still visit you know, Sarah's softball games and holidays. The usual." He managed to mutter out.

"But what about the regular lazy Saturday?" She asked excitedly.

"Uh.." Sam looked to Dean and I for assistance but I couldn't think fast enough. Dean saved the day however.

"We just bought an old junker actually. Yeah a '65 Malibu. It's basically just the frame right now. But we'll fix 'er up. Right Sammy?" 

"Right, yeah it's old, needs a lot of repairs. We'll be pretty busy."  
Margaret didn't seem convinced but she didn't let it phase her. The girl has some persistence, I'll give her that.

"Well I need to be on my way, it was good seeing you boys. Until next time." She smiled at them then went in for a surprise hug on me. I hugged back and thanked her again for the flowers. Once she was out of ear shot Dean and I couldn't hold back, we were laughing so hard. 

"Shut up." Sam mumbled and grabbed another box.

After a delicious lunch of turkey bacon ranch sandwiches served up by Dean, we only had a few boxes left to load.

Each holding a box, we finished filling the truck.

"What about your first night bag? Did you grab it?" Sam asked for the third time today.

"Yes, Samantha." He sneered at me but I got a chuckle out of Dean.

"Come on Sam, she's got everything. She's fine." He said. Sam nodded.

"Alright well, I'll text you when I get there. Let you know I made it okay."

"You better." Sam said. 

"Drive safe champ. We'll see you at family weekend at NCK Tech." Dean said. 

We all stood a little awkwardly for a few seconds. I pulled Sam into a tight hug and after a moment of shock, he huffed out a laugh and returned the embrace.  
"I know you guys don't really say this, but, I love you. Like my own brothers, I do." Sam held me tighter for a few more moments before letting go. 

I went in to hug Dean, who had his arms out waiting. He squeezed tight and lifted me off the ground.

"Love you Dean."  
He separated us and gestured for Sam to head to the car. 

"Alright, alright enough of that." Dean said lightly.

"See you later." Sam said and they climbed into the impala and sped away.  
_This is going to be a long drive,_ I thought. But hey, at least I get to pick the music.

I pull into my new driveway after a too long drive. Just because I was driving slower with a heavy vehicle, didn't mean every one else had to drive slow! I grab my first night bag and look at my new home.

A little yellow house with 3 bedrooms and one bathroom. A detached garage sat behind the house, in front of the driveway. It looked like a dollhouse compared to my last place. But it held beauty and promise just like my last place.

I walk around to the front of the house and the sight before me makes all the air push out of my lungs and my eyes get hot. My limbs are heavy as I finish the few steps to stand in front of an Impala parked on my front lawn. On my front steps sat my two best friends. My face asked the question my mouth couldn't make. I sniffed and held back emotion.

"You didn't think we would help load up all your crap, just to make you unload it all by yourself did you?" Dean said.  
I dropped my head and wiped my eyes, laughing through the tears. 

"Besides," Sam said, "you're family. We love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short and sweet fic! Let me know what you thought of it in the comments!
> 
> Aaannnnd go check out 9VaniaStein9 and TheAngelThyla, they have some pretty great stuff!


End file.
